Big Mom Pirates
|ship = Unknown |bounty = Over 1,030,000,000 |captain = Charlotte Linlin }} The Big Mom Pirates are an infamous pirate crew. The crew's captain is one of the Yonko, Charlotte Linlin. History Sometime after the Whitebeard War, Big Mom's crew agreed to protect Fishman Island in exchange for ten tons of sweets a month. However, Linlin rarely enforces her protection on the island, as she did nothing to prevent the civil war between the Ryugu Kingdom and the New Fishman Pirates, as her pirates even stated that a civil war was not their problem. Around this time would also be when the remnants of the Sun Pirates, including Jinbe, would come to work under Big Mom, although she primarily let them do as they pleased. Some time before before the Straw Hat Pirates arrived to Fishman Island, Eustass Kid sank two of Big Mom's allies' ships. Fishman Island Arc After Fishman Island was nearly destroyed by the New Fishman Pirates' coup d'état, Tamago and Pekoms arrived to collect the candy payment while disregarding the civil war. Meanwhile, Bobbin had finished attacking another of their territories due to the failure of delivering Charlotte Linlin her candy payment. Back at Fishman Island, when Tamago and Pekoms found out about the situation, they reported it to Bobbin, who told Big Mom, who in turn phoned Fishman Island. Luffy answered and took responsibility for the lost candy right before declaring war against Big Mom, stating that it was dangerous to leave the island under the control of someone who would destroy it just for candy. Pekoms later defeated Caribou with a single punch after he tried to retrieve the treasure Luffy had given them as compensation for the candy. Punk Hazard Arc Pekoms and Tamago are later seen watching Caesar Clown's Den Den Mushi broadcast on his chemical weapon of mass destruction. After seeing Caesar's defeat by Luffy, Tamago suggested they call Big Mom. Dressrosa Arc The crew approached Dressrosa on their ship, with the intent of capturing Caesar and sinking the Straw Hats. However, the Sunny protection team launched a successful counterattack, creating a large explosion and escaping through fog. Zou Arc After the Straw Hats arrived on Zou, the Big Mom Pirates managed to follow the Straw Hats' trail due to overhearing their destination. They would not ordinarily be able to find Zou, but Pekoms was a native of the island and knew how to get there. They arrived eight days after losing the Straw Hats, and Pekoms communicated his arrival on the island to Big Mom via Den Den Mushi, saying that he and another member will be enough to handle the situation at hand since Zou is his home island. Capone Bege and Pekoms were sent on Zou to capture Caesar and the Straw Hat Pirates. They were shocked at seeing the island destroyed and Pekoms was enraged at the sight, thinking if it was the Straw Hats' fault. He then reunited with his family and found out that the Straw Hats were the saviors of his home island. He mentioned that they had another mission on their agenda which would break apart the Straw Hat Pirates. He wanted to repay them, by letting them go and only taking Caesar. When Bege protested to it, Pekoms told him to keep his mouth shut addressing him as a newcomer. Bege then had one of his men shoot Pekoms through his arm saying that they have no need for someone like him anymore. Bege than surrounded the Straw Hat Pirates and Caesar and captured them and brought them inside his castle. Inside he revealed that he had an invitation card to Big Mom's cake party at which the main event would be the wedding between the 3rd son of the Vinsmoke Family, Sanji and the 35th daughter of the Charlotte Family, Purin. When a shocked Sanji asked who arranged the wedding, Bege replied it was the Vinsmoke family. As Bege talked to Sanji, Caesar Clown informed the Straw Hats that if Sanji married Big Mom's daughter, they would become her subordinates. However, Sanji stated his captain would never be someone's subordinate and with that, he refused to attend the wedding. Sanji told Bege to release him and his crew, take Caesar Clown and leave Zou. Bege told Sanji that that was no negotiation as Big Mom would be displeased if someone rejected her tea party invitation. His crewmate, Vito, added that Big Mom's reputation was huge and they should not anger her. Vito then whispered something in Sanji's ear which greatly shocked the Straw Hat chef who then asked how they learned of this. However, he was given no answer. Sanji was then allowed to leave a note for Luffy and the others which he gave to Nami before throwing her and the others out of Bege's castle. Sanji stole a rifle from one of Bege's men and held Caesar Clown at gunpoint which prevented the Fire Tank Pirates from going after the Straw Hats. Sanji agreed to attend the tea party but demanded they leave his friends alone and revealed he knew the person arranging the wedding was the same person who made his bounty valid if he was captured alive. With the sudden appearance of Nekomamushi who wondered why Pekoms was injured on the ground, Bege was forced to leave Pekoms behind while retreating with Sanji and Caesar Clown in tow. Jolly Roger The Big Mom Pirates' Jolly Roger is a skull with thick lips and wearing a pirate tricorne, on a fluffy background (which could represent Linlin's hair in some fashion) with several candy canes crossed behind it (one on the right, three stacked together on the left), in place of normal crossbones. A tree is seen coming out of the cane on the bottom right. Like the Whitebeard Pirates, the Big Mom Pirates have a simpler Jolly Roger, consisting of the normal skull-and-crossbones, but retaining the large lips of the original. Crew Members Crew Strength }} Captained by one of the Yonko, it can be presumed that the Big Mom Pirates are incredibly strong. One of their members, Bobbin, was powerful enough to pillage an entire country with only a handful of men, and Pekoms single-handedly defeated Caribou, a Logia user and Super Rookie, on his own and with a single attack. His bounty is also quite high, at 330,000,000. It was said that if an island does not pay its tribute she will destroy it using her army of "monsters". Indeed her crew so far has been quite varied, consisting of a long-legged person, a talking lion capable of turning into a tortoise, a wide-faced mask-wearing man, and a three-eyed girl, making her crew one of the most diverse since the Straw Hat Pirates themselves. Furthermore, Linlin has several islands under her control, and the citizens of Fishman Island, fearing her wrath, agreed to produce the ten tons of candy she orders every month. It is common knowledge to everyone in the New World that Big Mom's "invitation" to her tea parties is in name only, and that it is a summon order that, if declined, would result the invitee to be choked with regret. It is said that even demons from hell will attend the party when invited by Big Mom. Refusal would result in the invitee being sent a box containing the head of someone they personally know, even if that person is someone of notable strength or in another part of the sea beyond the Calm Belts and Red Line, demonstrating how far reaching the crew's power is. They also have multiple ships and allies, some of which were sunk by Eustass Kid. After Whitebeard died, the Sun Pirates apparently joined with them so Fishman Island would be under her protection, which increased the Big Mom Pirates' power. Jinbe, however, is not really loyal to her and is thinking of leaving her. Also Capone Bege, a rookie pirate captain from The Worst Generation has aligned with the crew. Ship The Big Mom Pirates' ship is referred to as "Singing Ship" by Nami. It is enormous, easily over twenty times the size of the Thousand Sunny. Putting it in perspective with the Thousand Sunny, Big Mom's ship could tower over 500 meters. It has a prevalent confectionery theme, having frosting over its railings, ice cream cones at the top of its masts, candy canes and wafers on the sides of the main deck, and a large candle-lit, double-layered cake directly behind its figurehead. The figurehead (or the entire ship) seems to be alive, in the shape of a clown with a tricorne hat and a crown, that sings about itself being a ship. The ship has numerous cannons mounted on its side. Several returned cannonballs damaged the starboard side. List of protected territories The Big Mom Pirates are known to have the following territories under their protection: * Whole Cake Island (base of operation) * Fishman Island (protectorate) * Unknown country (former protectorate, burned down) Other Information The crew members call their captain "Mama", though most fear her, as she frequently throws violent rages when she is displeased especially when she does not receive the candy she expects. She even cannibalizes her subordinates on a whim. Bobbin and a three-eyed girl are the only known exceptions in fearing her. Linlin herself has great influence, as her declaration of protecting Fishman Island continued the island's peace when Edward Newgate died along with his protection. However, her "protection" is little more than extortion, as failure to make a payment will result in Fishman Island (or any other island that cannot pay their tribute) being destroyed, with no grace period whatsoever. This makes her method similar to that of the Arlong Pirates. After acquiring the candy payment from the various islands, the crew would hold a tea party. Sailing under Big Mom is to have their bloodlines tied to the crew, meaning a political wedding must occur for any families to join the Charlotte Family. That being said, any groom or bride from an outside family must sever their connections with any previous affiliations in order to truly become a member of the Big Mom Pirates, as Sanji was noted that he must cease being a Straw Hat Pirate once he weds Purin. The crew is also connected with the underworld of brokering, as Pekoms and Tamago were seen paying attention to Caesar Clown's broadcast of an illegal chemical weapon of mass destruction. Trivia *While Big Mom is known for sending gruesome presents to those who refuse to go to her tea parties, she has ironically been sent one of her own, courtesy of Luffy: the Tamatebako box, which the Minister of the Right has rigged to explode if anyone tries opening it, though Luffy was not made aware of this until after he had given away to Pekoms and Tamago, thinking it would appease Big Mom. References Site Navigation ca:Pirates de la Big Mom it:Pirati di Big Mom fr:L'Équipage de Big Mom Category:Pirate Crews Category:Antagonist Groups